New Winx in the House
by tecna17nikashi
Summary: A new member joins the Winxclub! The girls go from shocked to thrilled. And some of them, even jealous?
1. Fresh Meat

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

New Winx in the House

. _in a land far away_ .

A boy looks over the sea of flowers from the window. Some are made of glass, metal, some are even plastic. Two gardens overlook the enormous palace one of fire and one of snow.

"KI-TEY!!!!!!!!" He flinches.

"Nani?? I'm right here, there's no need to yell."

A woman in her late twenties pokes her head in the room.

"Are you ready itoshi? We're leaving."

"Hai." He takes one last look at the land of fire and ice; it would be while before he saw it again. Sighing he picks up his suitcase and a lavender colored necklace with a crescent moon wand on it.

_.Alfea . _

"BLOOM HAVE SEEN MY BLUE HAIRCLIPS?!?!"

_Stella _

Bloom is busily trying to finish up some homework. She has a very important date tonight with Sky. She just has to finish! "No but maybe you could use something else!"

Flora was brushing her hair and looks up at Stella bursts into the room and gently pushes her aside and starts going through the drawers. "This important I have a-"

"-meeting to attend to, we have a new student and you girls will show her around and help her get settled in." Griselda stood in the doorway.

._Ms. Faragonda's office _.

Bloom, Flora, Layla, Stella, Musa, and Tecna walk into the room after Ms. Griselda. A girl of Asian decent with large eyes and long sleek black hair is seated. She had a crescent moon on her forehead.

"Konnichiwa, I am Nikashi Tey. I'm from Crystal Falls in ze land of fire and ice, ca va?" She walks over to Bloom holding out her hand with an elegant smile.

The girls grinned in adoration. According to Griselda the girl was 16 but she barely looked a day over 13. Bloom shook her hand but felt like she ought to be patting her head. With the childlike face it was hard to take anything she said seriously. Nikashi sounded intelligent but there was no way she belonged in a school for fairies. She was curvy and definitely had the body of a young woman but still, _sixteen._

"So," Musa said crouching on a knee "What's your race, I mean your English isn't that bad but obviously not your first language."

"J'aime Japanese, French and British. Half Japanese and one quarter of ze other two. Zat's why I primarily look A'sian. But my pronunciation of Eng'lish reveals my French and British accents more clear'ly. " she smiled so big her eyes were squeezed shut by her high cheekbones making her all the more adorable. She turned to Musa.

"You do not need to kneel at my feet. We are all princesses here," She bowed. "But I greatly appreciate ze respect. Anywhere outside home I am like a child to everyone else. " she pouted at the thought.

Musa looked at her speechless. "You're a princess?" she looked at the girl wearing apple bottom jeans, a yellow tube top, and white furry boots. "I supposed the next thing your gonna say is you're a fighter too."

Nikashi crossed her right leg over her left one, one arm bent at the wrist near her waist, casting her other arm to the side in a bow of royalty. She then gracefully slid into a fighting stance. Her weight shifted to her left leg which was bent while her right stretched. One hand rose at her side. The other pushed out in front of her in an open palmed position.

The girls jumped in surprise. Tecna blinked twice analyzing the girl, was there more to her than they realized. Ms. Griselda and Faragonda smirked at each other. It seemed like there was a new Winx on the block. Although she had no skills in Winx magic yet. Her birth powers not to mention her physical strength would be more than the girls could handle. This was going to be interesting.


	2. Fairy Fight

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

Nikashi smiled, waving the fingers of her outstretched hand, as if saying 'come on, let's get down.' Layla stepped up to her. "You seriously don't know who your dealing with do y-" Before Layla knew it; she was flat on her back looking up at the ceiling.

Flora gasped. "Are you alright Layla?"

"I'm good Flo, I'm good." she brushed Flora's hand away indicating she didn't want help, but seemed very pissed off.

The other four couldn't believe their eyes. This little girl didn't look like she'd be able to lift a ladder and walk with it at the same with out getting hurt. Yet she managed to flip _Layla_ one of their strongest and most alert members onto her back, and they never even saw her _move._

Nikashi was on the other side of the room now. Same position only now she was on the floor. She had swift kicked Layla's feet out from under her, were they seeing right? A long pause. Griselda beamed with pride (which she rarely does as you all know.) Ms. Faragonda just smiled and shook her head. Tecna and Musa looked at each other, impressed. Stella and Bloom felt bad for Layla. Nikashi pushed herself off the floor, using her legs, and walked towards Layla. Everyone watched.

Layla narrowed her eyes, she was ready this time. "Now you see zat I _can_ fight, eez eet possi'ble for us to be friends?" Nikashi searches Layla's face for an answer. The fairy from the Realm of Tides looks away angry at first. Suddenly smiling she turns towards the little girl with the big eyes. Holding out her hand, Layla nods.

Eyes lit up, Nikashi eagerly shakes the outstretched hand, glad to set aside any hurt feelings. The water fairy however, was not one to forgive easily. Grasping the small hand, Layla tossed the chibi princess across the room towards the window. "Let's take it to the skies."

Nikashi was thrown off her feet, only for a second though. Shock quickly turning into realization, she halts her midair summersault, digging her heels into Faragonda's floor, yanking Layla in the process. Dark eyes suddenly turned white and both of them phased through the window, Layla falling first.


	3. High Tides

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

"Layla !!!"

Bloom and the girls gather at the window. Musa turns to Tecna. "Did you see that? Is it possible to-"

"Normally it's not physically possible to go through walls like that, no."

"Yea, so then how did it happen?" Bloom watched closely. Layla was fluttering and glittering in her winx form, transformed and ready to go. Her fists were clenched tightly.

"There's more to her than anyone can ever guess or even know just by looking at her." The digital fairy states, her eyes never leave the window. The group of girls stare at her as if she's lost her mind. This wasn't the first time, nor will it be the last.

Stella rolls her eyes. "Tecna could you be anymore vague. I mean gosh, sometimes for a 'genius' you have got to be the most-"

"Girls you are missing her point," they look at their headmistress then back out the window. Griselda crosses her arms smugly. "Indeed. Your friend won't be able to last much longer if she keeps that up. Someone needs to teach her when she's had enough. "

The detention teacher wasn't bluffing either. For the sixteen year old 'princess' who had barely been on campus an hour and had no winx as of yet, was floating in midair. Only simple wind currents were surrounding the girl but they were so powerful they could be seen. Her eyes still white, Nikashi chanted in fluent Japanese. The sun wand at her throat started spinning. Out of nowhere clouds appeared, and covered the Sun. She added hand movements, and the sun was now replaced by the moon. The air turned cold, the wind kicked up a great deal sweeping her hair behind her, and the ground below was a roar of rushing waves. The water formed a cyclone around the girl and lasted about 7 seconds. Layla had no time to react.

…………………

…Afterwards, the Sun was out and inviting. The water was gone and lying in the middle of the only puddle existing…………. "LAYLA!!!!!!!!"

On the ground were two forms. The first was a dark-skinned girl wearing a sleeveless shirt and an army styled skirt. She lay immobilized, her shoes gone and her socks sopping wet. Every inch of her was soaked. Her hair severely frizzed and her skin wrinkled and paled. The second…

... was on one knee, paste white and breathing heavily. She looked towards the window and slowly stood up. The five at the window gasped. Two others smiled.


	4. 2 halves of a whole heart

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

Wings. Transparent and glasslike. Clear with crystal blue crescent moons and stars glittering on them. Her hair was now in donuts, one on either side of her head. A bandana fit snuggly on her head. A spaghetti strapped night shirt with the words "Goodnight Moon" in French and a matching pair of shorts with glow in the dark moons. On her feet were blue moon house shoes. Her eyelids and lips glittered blue.

She trudged over to Layla, touching her with the sunny side of a ceptor-like wand. Color came back to Layla's face. Nikashi then collapsed, before changing back to normal. The 3 foot ceptor converting back to a 3-inch pendent at her throat. Sol on the upright side, and Luna on the opposite.

…………..

After checking on both girls, Griselda closes the door to the headmistress' office. The lady looked up, "How are they, Griselda?"

"Layla's body temperature is still 20 degrees lower than normal, and is sleeping soundly. Nikashi is a little pale but she's awake and seems okay. She's not bouncing off the walls so she's probably still a little bit tired. That was some attack; I've never seen anything like it. "

Faragonda nodded. "Not to mention her Winx. It's never been used or trained and she transforms without too much effort, unlike the other girls. She must've endured some pretty intense training as a child. Physically and Magically-"

_.Winx Lounge._

"-and there wasn't a scratch on her. I mean yeah she fainted but that was cuz she doesn't have any winx." Stella was talking on the phone to Brandon. Loudly because he was having a hard time hearing from all the noise on his end.

"Uh guys could you keep it down-"

"Brandon! Are you listening to me?"

"I'm right here cupcake."

Tecna looked at Stella with a raised eyebrow and went back to typing.

_.Faragonda's Office._

"However it's still in its baby stages. Her winx has pieces that connects them as one."

"What do you mean headmistress?"

Leaning forward at her desk Faragonda replied. "What I mean is, and this is just a theory, she should have 3 forms like the other girls. Winx, Charmix, and Enchantix. The moon is her winx with the powers of water and air. Her other half has fire and earth elements too. She just hasn't mastered them yet. The crescent moon is a half moon, so for her winx to be whole. She'll have to be able to use all her powers with ease."

Griselda was amazed.

"I've spoken with her guardian. Her parents were killed in a war to protect their kingdom and as she said, she_ is_ a princess. The extraordinary thing is, now she hasn't told me this. She has a brother. Same age; similar in strength, ability, and power. Perhaps even twice as intelligent…"

_.Layla and Nikashi Room._

She'd been sitting there for a cool minute. Her head hurt and her body drained from the massive attack she unleashed on Layla. _She didn't even remember doing it. Layla had thrown her at the window, shattering pride, making her look like the __**child**__ everyone saw her as when they first walked in. Grrr._ Kinomi never had this problem. He was always shy and preferred to fade into the background. Sometimes she wished _she_ could be like that.

Nikashi stood up. Stumbling a bit and her head spun, she recovered though.

"Winx Magic," she whispered looking at Layla who was still sleeping. _I hope this works it just happened last time._

The sun on her wand glowed, then nothing. _Damnit. _Suddenly a small bear appeared on the windowsill. He had the Sun branded on his forehead, arms crossed, and a glare on his face. He was no bigger than a newborn puppy, and could sit in Nikashi's palm.

_.Faragonda's Office._

"Headmistress are you saying that this little girl is stronger than Bloom."

"So it seems. Her winx is still in its baby stages. But I was told she has other abilities. By learning to tap into those powers when ever she pleases: with control. It's very possible." Faragonda said.

"Do you think that this could possibly cause some tension with the rest of the club?"

Griselda figured the girls will cause more trouble than ever, if they found out that they had to "settle their differences."

"I highly doubt it," she closes her eyes. "What I'm worried about is Nikashi's well being. When I spoke to her guardian, well it appeared that she was having a hard time excepting her brother's death."

Griselda looked hurt. "The twin?"

"The only one she's got. I've been told she's been caught muttering in Japanese when she's on her own. On her home planet she's usually in the gardens having lengthy conversations with what looks like an invisible person. But she talks as if someone really is there."

"How did the child die?"

"Well it was six years ago. And like I said as children they were trained for battle very young. He fell, while sparring with his sister, from a high rocky cliff during a rockslide. The body was never found. "

"Twin Telepathy," Griselda said.

Faragonda shook her head. "Not with fraternal twins."

But Griselda stood her ground. "When a world splits into two halves, _including time._ One can't survive without the other. How do you suggest she got the strength to finish off Layla? If they really are opposites or pieces to a puzzle. Somehow the boy must be-"

"No, there's more to it than that." She stood and walked to her usual place at the window.

_If his strength really is her weakness… _

_And her weakness is water…_

_If he was really dead she never would have………_


	5. Who does she think she is

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

: thought speak :

'; mind read ;'

"Solar, why are you here? I mean don't get me wrong. I'm hap'py to see you but- "

"WHAT HELL ARE YOU DOING UP?!? YOU SHOULD BE RESTING!!"

She grabbed a pillow and covered him putting her weight on it. Damn. For something so small (she could put in her pocket) _man he was LOUD. _Whew! She looked to make sure Layla didn't wake up.

: Nikashi :

She flinched. : What : She thought.

: I know it's never wise to talk to a woman about certain things, but um... I FEEL LIKE A COW JUST SAT ON ME, SO DO _SOMETHING_ ABOUT YOUR .. FAT..- :

Holding the bear with her thumb and baby finger by the throat. She brought him about him about an inch from her face, her eyes little slits. "Damare Baka," she said dangerously calm. " I dare you to say eet. " She dropped him on the bed and glared on him.

Brushing himself off he said "Well!"

"My water and air attacks are never zat strong during ze day even with ze help of ze moon." She shook constantly and her head felt like it might explode. "You know I always have a much easier time recovering than summoning a first time attack. And as you can tell," she spread her hands to reveal her severely shaken hands. "It's been sixteen hours since the attack I never knew I could do, let alone transforming to winx." She smiled weakly, "So that means I had help."

Solar shook his head, "Uh uh."

"But-"

"I haven't had a contact from Luna in years. And she is always with him."

"I can feel his emotions his pain, as him with me. He gave me strength when I needed it yesterday. " She is near tears.

Solar was losing his patience, "Nikashi, though you and your brother are stronger than the average being, he's still mortal. Luna like myself can't die, yet I still have not sensed her in six years. Face it kid, your brother is- "

"SHUT UP!!!!!!!!"

_.Magix._

People looked up at the sound of anguish cries. "Did you hear that?"

_.Cloud Tower._

The old walls shook and some of them cracked.

_.Red Fountain._

"Brandon you ready, bro?" Prince Sky drew his sword.

"Bring it dude." The pair began to practice the lessons they learned the day before. The boy sat in a tree watching them. On his planet they had some very unique weapons. But none like these. He wondered if he would ever be able to pick up a weapon again let alone use it without…

The ground shook and began to crack slightly in places. A shout could be heard in the far distance. Brandon and Sky looked around. They couldn't hear the cry but the air was thick with sorrow. The boy however _could _hear it. He put a hand to his throat.

_.Alfea._

Nikashi covered her ears crying. "Iie Iie Iie. Non mon Ki-kun." She was in a fetal position. Solar who most of the anamius back home considered him insensitive or cruel, now was in deep turmoil for the girl. He patted her head. She was a pain in his bear bottom sometimes but she was his princess he was the protector who also took part in training her. Her brother, who was just as charming if not more, had been a big part in everyone's lives on their planet. Solar and Luna did what they could for their universal rulers. Which is _probably_ why she wasn't back yet.

Suddenly the sky dimmed for a second. Solar noticed, but Nikashi didn't, buried in her sorrow she was. Then the moon on her necklace glowed and pulsed like a heart beat three times. Nikashi looked at her Sage.

"Did you-"

Sol shook his head, eyes wide "That's not possible."

Tears gone and eyes wide with hope. Nikashi suddenly had an idea. Using the Lunar end of her wand. She sung in her head but it could be heard aloud by anyone standing around.

:"Sotto me za meru ….." The final syllable was dragged for 5 seconds. She had a beautiful voice. :

They waited. Two minutes later, the moon spun and glowed. Then just as gentle and even more softly, transmitting from the wand in thought speak came…

:"Ato su-ko-shi to yuu ky-ori ga fumi-dasena-kute." :

They looked at each agape. Nikashi fell back on her bed squealing excitedly. "Yes yes yes. Je conai. I _knew_ it."

Solar smiled.

_.Winx Lounge._

"Musa what happened, what's going on?"

"Not sure Flo, Let's check it out." Tecna stood up.

"I'm going too. It came from Layla's room and I'm quite certain that was Nikashi."

The girl three girls go to the door.

"Bloom. Telephone. It's Sky." Stella said in singsong voice. Bloom blushed and excitedly reached for the phone in Stella's hand. At that exact moment Nikashi bursts into the room and grabs the phone from Stella.

"Hallo, Bran'don? Get Sky on, si vous plait?" Everyone is just staring and Bloom is boring holes into the back of her head. Nikashi however is ignoring all of this.

"Sky, hallo. I need you to do me a beeg beeg _Beeg _(sounds like see, she's French) favor." Still on Stella's phone she goes back into her room and closes to door.

"Um..."

"Okay, who in the hell does she think she is. First, she shows off I still don't get how she beat Layla. Next she's screaming at the top of her lungs like she's in pain, getting people all worried. And now this?! What and why does she need to talk to **MY **boyfriend about. I'll kill her." Bloom gets ready to charge into the room. Musa stands in front of her while Stella is holding her from behind.

"Bloom sweetie. Try to relax, there has to be a reasonable explanation for why she's doing this." Flora said soothingly.

"Yes please do, you obviously never really liked her to begin with. You weren't the least worried when she collapsed. " The fairy of technology folded her arms across her chest looking at Bloom with raised eyebrows, daring her to say something.

Bloom glared at the pink haired fairy. "Shut up, Tecna."

Tecna sat back down with a triumphant look on her face.

"Arigato," Nikashi stepped into the room closing the phone.

"Thanks, Stella." She tossed the phone across the room. Stella caught it without having to reach for it_. This chick is something else_. Stella thought admirably. _Not only that but her clothes are off the hook._

Nikashi had changed into a white kimono style shirt with a yellow sash, yellow pleated skirt knee length with mid-thigh slits. (All of her skirts had slits that high with short shorts built in. Just in case she had to fight.) She was also wearing the fur boots she wore the day before. Her hair swept to the side and held in place by a yellow moon comb.

"Oh and Bloom, Sky said hi." She walked outside on the balcony, a small bear was sitting on her shoulder. Bloom was pissed.

"Did you see what she had on. I would kill for a skirt like that, they have _nothing_ like that in Magix." Stella said to Musa who was equally ecstatic.

"Girl, all I seen was them boots. That ain't even real fur neither but it sho does look like it."

"I wonder what she does to get her skin like that, she doesn't wear makeup that's for sure. Not that she needs any."

"It's probably the atmosphere on her planet Flora the temperature and humidity seem just about right."

"But doesn't she live on the Moon."

Bloom clenched her fists. "I don't see what you guys see in her, she's a snob." Everyone stares at her.

"Gee Bloom," Stella said, "Jealous much."


	6. Round 2 part 1

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

Round 2. Ding!

_.On the Balcony._

"Solar do you zink eet weell work?"

He just grinned. "Have patience kid."

Bloom was at the window behind them. She wanted to know what was going on, now and she _was_ going to find out. Screw what everyone else said.

Nikashi knew she was being watched and by who, too. _Perfect._ That would stir things up a bit.

Just then she could see something in the distant air. She knew Bloom couldn't see it yet and decided to wait just a little longer. When Bloom's mind went on alert, she knew it was time. She whistled to the still distant airborne vehicle. It was returned a few secs later. When it became obvious that a RF air bike was here and the girls started gathering at the window, she whistled again. When it was returned everyone could here it. Grinning like a maniac she climbed over the balcony jumped in a fluid motion using only one hand.

They were so high off the ground the girls thought she was crazy. _And she was in a skirt for crying out loud. _She spun like a top to the ground. Landing gracefully on her feet, both legs spread apart and one hand on the ground. She stood up as the bike wheeled once around her and stopped right in front of her. The young man in the helmet didn't take it off. She hugged him tightly and him the same.

The girls above were curious. Who was that? They couldn't here the conversation but they could tell Nikashi was very excited. "O my gosh that isn't Sky is it?" Flora said looking at Bloom. "It better not be" she growled.

Now the tiny bear was standing on Nikashi's shoulder. Patting the helmeted head when it was bowed. Hmm.

It was a short visit, the young man handed Nikashi a device. It looked like a remote control with a screen. Tecna was curious now. And it was up until this point that she actually liked Nikashi. _That wasn't Timmy was it?_ Bloom noticed her tense up. Bloom was so loving it, now that the shoe was on the other foot. "You okay?" Bloom asked her pretending to sound concerned.

She didn't respond she hadn't even heard what Bloom said. Tecna continued to watch as the pair down below hugged one final time and the boy on the bike flew off whistling as he went. Nikashi returned it and he turned, gave her salute and was gone.

Nikashi disappeared and reappeared in the lounge area. All 5girls turned to look at her. Two of them cross, two others bewildered the last………..smiling.

"So you see Solar, eet was as I said."

"I'll be damned, kid."

"Arigato Sky." Nikashi held the device in her hand triumphantly.

"Nikashi can I speak to you for a moment please," Tecna had to know what was going on she didn't really think Nikashi would do anything underhanded or dirty but she had to know something wasn't right about this and she wanted answers.

Nikashi nodded. She led her away from the other girls then stopped to clear her mind. Tecna opened to mouth to mouth to proceed but Nikashi stopped her.

"Tecci, Tecci. Shikkari shimpnai. (You have nothing to worry about.) I wouldn't do anything like that. "

A look of uncertainty flashed in her eyes. Tecna knew Nikashi would never pull anything underhanded on her but she just couldn't be sure. Somehow she knew, though. Showing no emotion, which wasn't hard for her, she crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "How can I be so sure?"

"Oh believe me, you know and trust every word I am say'ing. Which iis goood (pronounced like food) consi-der-ing zat you do not trust ea'si'ly." She smiled.

"Really and how would you figure something like that?"

"Wow Tecna, like Stella said smart people sometimes make you won'der how zey know all ze answers. Iif thinking _iis_ a strength I woood not _want _to know what category common since woood fall un'der. " Nikashi waited for her reaction.


	7. Round 2 part 2

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

Tecna pursed her lips. _Excuse me?_

: Your excused. : Nikashi grinned.

"How in the-"

"Thought-speak."

"And you were just testing my resolve?"

"Yeees." (Sounds like yeast)

Nikashi gave the pink-haired girl a hug. "Timmy wasn't the one who met me. Iit was just a friend I had not seen in a long time."

Tecna closed her eyes she knew Nikashi was a decent person.

"Was it Sky, then?"

"I'm not telling." A crooked smiled.

"But Bloom's going to-"

She rolled her eyes and thumped her chest. "Bloom don't wont none of thiis. Iif she chooses to come at me she'll giit what's com'ing."

The girls burst through the door at that moment, Bloom was in front and she knew something was wrong the moment they walked in. Both look girls looked calm and Tecna even smiled when they came in. _What the hell happened? Nikashi shouldn't even be standing. What has Tecna been doing in here?_

Nikashi glanced at Bloom and smirked. : _Nice try_ :

Bloom jumped. Then looked directly at Nikashi. "Look I don't know what lies you've been telling her but it ends now."

"Bloom she isn't up to anything."

"Oh yea then what was that display about earlier outside?" turning to Nikashi. "And you start talking cuz it's_ on_."

As Bloom talked she started briskly walking to the Asian girl. Tecna slid in front of Nikashi, fists balled in a defensive fight position. "Bloom, no, what are doing? You aren't thinking logically. What is you purpose for trying to hurt her."

Musa and Stella stepped in. They wanted to know the very same thing, this was stupid. Insane, even. But Bloom wasn't listening. Nikashi, taking one of Tecna's hands launched her towards Bloom, still holding her hand. The tips of Tecna's fingers cut Bloom's cheek because of how fast she was spinning. Nikashi brought her back and caught her as she slid to the ground.

"Dajainaibu da?"

"Yes," Tecna mumbled her eyes glazy from dizziness. "I'm fine."

Nikashi looks up as Bloom is transforming. Stella and Musa come forth to remove Tecna as Nikashi rolls her eyes at Bloom.

_.Outside two forms watch the spectacle inside._

Long manicured nails hold the binoculars. "We have to do something. I don't want her hurt."

"She'll be fine, that girl is the reason we is what we is today." Replied the second form, who was as cool as a cucumber. She didn't have binoculars. The colored eyes were enough to serve as the perfect vision enhancement.

"But you right, let's kick it." She removed a metallic stretch band from her clothing. Pulled out a long and very thin piece of wood and shot it through the window.

_.Winx Lounge. _

As Bloom advanced on Nikashi, a knock on the window that sounded like a rock hitting glass got their attention. But the window was still in tack

Suddenly Bloom grabbed her cheek screaming. Flora removes Bloom's hand from her face. The entire right cheek was red and laced with wood, which was spreading fast. Nikashi taking the sunny side of her pendant and using it like a razor cut the infected skin off. The layer of skin disintegrated in five seconds. Nikashi looked out the window, the figures disappear.

: Fumidasenyo:

"Nikashi." She jumped and turned to Flora.

"What was that?"

Turning back to the window, she shook her head. "Dajainaibu."

"Um."

"It's nothing." Bloom looked up. "Don't think that just cuz you saved my life it means it's over."

Nikashi standing only 3 feet away swatted her hand at Bloom, and the red-head hit the floor. The girls were distraught, Stella was furious.

"Relax, wiind currents knocked her out. She'll be awake in 5 min'utes. I just couldn't take her mouth any'more. "As Nikashi was leaving, Layla walked into the room.

Flora smiled. "How are you feeling sweetie?"

Layla shook her head. "Dizziness is wearing off, but I feel sore. That was a very, very, bad dream."

The girls looked at each other. Musa touched her arm.

"What was Layla?"

"I dreamt that some freshman fairy, kick my-"

"-then threw you through the window, used a water spell nearly drowning you?" Tecna intervened.

Layla stared, and then she looked at Musa in a questioning manner.

"It was real. She transformed too. It looked half done but it was still some powerful stuff, girl."

"Your trying to tell me, that someone almost 5 inches shorter than me with no experience beat _me_?"

"Layla calm down. She isn't experienced in magic, yea. But you didn't have time to put a dent in her. The moment you got the upper hand she turned the tables just as quickly." Stella explained.

"Maybe we should investigate, get to know her, find out what she's about."

_.Red Fountain._

He rode up and parked the airborne bicycle. The common grounds were empty. _Every one must be suiting up for class. _He locked up and turned to quickly and quietly go up to his room. Cordatora was right behind him as he turned around. He gasped.

"Wacha doing out here fer, son? I can't have one of my best fighters not compete, yer only a freshman."

"Compete, teacher?"

"Every year, there's a party at Alfea introducing the new heroes and fairies that just came in. We announce any accomplishments the newcomers have made so far. It's remarkable if we have more than two. Then from RF two of every grade competes to be captain for the year. In the end, there can only be two."

The boy's eyes widened. "And I'm good enough to compete?"

"When have you known me to say something I didn't mean, son? Best get going, yer got one hour. "

Standing to attention, he bowed.

"Arigato." Blushing he quickly turned running at the speed of light to go get changed.

_.Magix._

She walked through the woods. Fuming. _Shi-chan you caan NOT allow her to get under your skiin. She's just mad or may'be iit's jea'lou'sy._

Yep that's exactly what it was. Leaders as insecure as she is, most times were afraid of someone taking there place if the person is remotely better than them.

"What a wiimp."

Just then three females dropped from the trees. A skinny Caucasian girl about Nikashi's height with black hair and eyes, a husky Hispanic girl with purple hair and eyes, and a thick African American girl with strong arms and blond hair, blue eyes. Nikashi changed her eyes a green and her hair carrot red.

"What it do Tey-channey?"

"Did you beat that girl's ass?" Nikashi shook her head. "Ladies I'm not trying to piick fights."

"But you gone let that bitch come at you like dat." Black girl looked her up and down waiting for an answer.

"I'm not worried about her, she's hating. Iit's not my fault I transformed. I don't even know how it happened. Layla wanted to know iif I could fight, so I show her. She giits butt hurt and wants revenge and tried to throw me through a wiindow. She double crossed me so I got mad and rage toook over… "

The Hispanic girl nodded. "Lunarians. That's why it got dark that day huh? You summoned the moon."

The white girl touched Nikashi's arm "Sweetie you must really try to learn to control your temper. Your Lunarian gifts are not an advantage here..."

"Kara…" (Nikashi is Japanese so r's are pronounced like l's and vice versa.)

"No, un-uh she's right we were sent here for a reason not to make friends, screw dem."

The Hispanic looks at the black girl. "She _is_ right but try not to burn bridges yet we might need them in the future."

"Oui."

Just then, out of nowhere a green grided shield covered them. Followed by a huge fire ball. Above them Bloom and Layla were flying toward them fast. Bloom was angry and got ready to fire another one. Behind them Tecna, Stella, Musa and Flora appeared. Stella and Tecna both in winx.

"Looks I got us here just in time."

"It's a good thing too." Flora sighed with relief. Nikashi smiled.

"Arigato."

"Pleasure, I had to give you time to fight back, there was no changing their minds." Tecna withdrew the shield.

Kara grabbed Nikashi's arm. "You won't do it alone. Not again."

"I have to and having you to worry about won't make iit any easier." She jerked her arm away.

The three girls jumped in a tree.

Bloom looked at her friends not to far behind Nikashi. "Sorry girls but I can't have you interfering."

Layla in-cased them in a large bubble of water molecules.

"Cover your ears girls." Musa said unleashing an enormous attack. "SONIC _BOOM!!_"

The bubble vibrated but did not break.

"Bloom your beef iis with me. Why are you doing thiis?"

"Layla…"

Nikashi turns and Layla is behind her. Every part of her body except for her head is wrapped in water molecules holding tightly. She is immobilized. Nikashi smiled.

"Cowardice dat's all thiis iis."

Bloom slaps her. "Shut up."

Blinking from the powerful blow to the face, she continued, "You're_ jealous._ Why do you always have to have _your _way? I have done nothing to...?"

A much harder slap this time making Bloom's hand hurt and nearly took Nikashi's head off her shoulders. "_Shut_ **up!! **Look you little bitch…" (In the tree the black girl was bout ready to give Bloom a piece of her mind and a possibly a piece of her foot up Bloom's ass. But Kara stopped her.)

"…I never _had_ a life or friends on earth. Hell, I wasn't even doing all that well in my classes. When I found out I had winx and came here, my life _changed_. I still keep in touch with my parents on earth. But I have friends.I have a boyfriend, hell I'm a freaking heroine. My social status has changed . I even do better in school and I'm much happier." So far she had been smiling. Then she closed her eyes and frowned, "That is until _you_ came. I've had my life ruined once by this one bitch, and it was pure hell. I WON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN… "

She's glowing her eyes white with heat. "DRAGON FIRE."

The last thing the girls saw was white light and they heard a scream in the midst.

The scream however wasn't one of pain nor agony.

But one of

Pure

Hot

RAGE.


	8. A Hero Arrives

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

A Hero Arrives

When the light faded. Nikashi was in winx and looking like she'd kill if she could. Layla had to have her arms around her neck in a choking position. Eyes white the pendant on her throat spinning madly. It was spinning so fast the sky started to split. Day and night.

Kara was having a heart attack. "Girls…….."

"Something needs to be done she's losing it. Rage has taken over and that's one thing you never wont to do to a Lunarian, is make 'em mad. They are sweet people and went they get as mad as she is only destruction or close bondage can bring 'em back."

Solar appears on the Black girl's shoulder. "Fumi you feel that, do know what she's doing."

"Yea we lost her and somebody's gotta bring her back."

"Help's on the way, relax ladies." The three calm down.

Nikashi's pendant stopped spinning. Suddenly she butts Layla in the stomach and rolls her over her back brings her crashing on the ground.

Breaking her neck.

The Winx are shocked. Flora covered her eyes for she is near tears seeing Nikashi like this and the rest gasp covering their mouths. Stella's other hand is on her neck.

The girls in the tree can't believe their eyes. Kara's knees go weak and slides into a sitting position. Fumi looks at Solar with a wide-eyed look that read 'and you were saying?' Solar's eyes are twice there normal size. : Hurry up oni-chan :

Bloom steps back. "Layla."

As Nikashi removes her hands Layla has tears in her eyes for she is in extreme pain.

"Bloom… don't …hurt.. her." Nikashi puts a finger to Layla lips and shakes her head. She stands up. Winx is like was before but slightly different the pjs were replaced by a sleeveless nightie that stopped mid-thigh. The moon shoes replaced by wooden crystal colored samurai sandals. She turned to Bloom her pupils clear and glassy.

Flora cried out. "O My God, BLOOM!!"

: Sorry Luna but this is taking way to damn long :

Solar gets ready to put an end to things even if it meant losing his life or banishment. She had to be stopped, this wasn't her.

:** I'm here **:

Everyone jumped. They all heard it but had no clue what it was. The three girls knew this kind of communication. They used it all the time. They just didn't know _who_ it was.

The sun gets hotter and in a flash everything stops.

Blooms slowly opens her eyes. A young man in a RF uniform is in front of her keeping Nikashi on the other side. His hair was short and black and he was thin. Not muscular so it wasn't Brandon or anyone she knew. Maybe it was Jared. When Bloom was about to step back however…

"No! Do not move or you will be cut. "

What! Are you serious? Wasn't he here to help her? However something told her to look behind her. A huge curved blade was pointed at her and she had looked to her left just slightly. Bloom whimpered.

"Iit's okay she can not move" the boy whispered. He was hugging the moon winx, he had a hand holding the arm with the weapon. When Bloom paid closer attention to his voice she discovered his accent was similar to Nikashi's. The pitch of his voice suggested he was very young. Maybe the same age.

He looked around, Layla with a broken neck on the ground he's knew Nikashi did that in her rage to get away. And a group of girls in a seal he assumed was supposed to be protection or keep them from helping. He believes they are the Winx Club the others at school talk about so much.

He looks at them. : Take Lay'la back to school:

Tecna nods. The boy smiles his eyes squint and then turn white. Gently warm rain falls on them melting the prison that held them. Turning his focus to Layla he creates herbs and sweet-smelling leaves with the wind and meld them to Layla's neck. They look at him

: Healing spell : he think-replies.

Tecna nods again and smiles. Tecna and Stella take Layla and leave for Alfea.

_.in the tree._.

"Holy crap."

A glowing light appears and a snow bear with a flower in her ear appears.

"Swearing again Solar, you should be ashamed."

"You're alive? Where have you two been? People have been telling the squirt she's imagining things. "

Luna smiled. "I will explain everything at Alfea. That way I only have to say it once. I want to speak to the headmistress." They turned back to the situation below.

"Soeur shi let it go." he tells her. She is still in the trance, clutching the wand in her trapped her hand she's trying to move it to cut Bloom. She grunts in reply her eyes still transparent. "Iie." (No)

"To-to kirara, onegai. Please ..put.. it ..down."

"Damare! Reveille to kuso!" She tries to lunge at Bloom. But the boy's body is blocking her. Finally he pulls her forehand onto his cheek. The sky once again is back to normal and Nikashi changes out of Winx. She goes limp and falls against the boy letting go of the ceptor that immediately detransforms and goes back to the necklace on her throat.

Bloom collapses in a sitting position, and everyone can breathe again. Flora and Musa run to Bloom. Flora hugs her and Luna smiles.

"That's unbelievable" Solar said. Luna looks at her counterpart and the three girls. "Shall we head to Alfea?"

"In a minute, wait."

Just then arriving way too late, an RF ship landed.

"Is everyone alright?" Timmy yells worried. (Fumi rolls her eyes and the other two girls shake their heads.)

The boy turns to Bloom for the first time. She gasps for he is the mirror image of the girl sleeping against him. Large eyes, round face, high cheekbones. Even his smile was identical, the only difference was he had a crescent moon shaped scar under his right eye.

"Can I take you back to Alfe'a?"

Flora smiled. "No, thank you sweetie but that was very nice of you."

He bowed, and then looked towards a tree over yonder, he disappears.

Bloom looked excitedly to Flora. "Do you know who that was? I think that's Nikashi's brother."

Flora shook her head, "No sweetie, her brother is a twin and he's dead."

Musa crossed her arms "Tecna told us, when you were having beef."

Bloom feels bad. She remembers how when upset Nikashi's eyes turned white and stayed that way. Not only that, she paled a lot. Also in that state she only spoke in her native language, no English. either that or she didn't talk at all. Her Winx magic was unstable. She didn't transform intentionally her warrior instinct took over her body when she got really angry or she felt threatened. She was very weak afterward as well, proving this was completely accidental.

She looked down cast "I'm really sorry guys. I owe someone an apology."

"Bloom! Are you alright." Sky ran up and hugged her.

"Yes now that you're here."

"Hey where's Layla?" Brandon asks.

"Are you serious? You're here for that, your way late." Musa laughed. Flora smiled and said "Tecna and Stella took her back, who sent you."

"Faragonda called Grandpa saying the new Winx girl couldn't control her powers because of a certain someone." Helia replied looking at Bloom.


	9. Last chapter

I do not own Winx Club. But Nikashi is mine. This is my first story if there is anything I need to correct please let me know. I love critiques it only helps me become a better writer. Thanks and enjoy.

This is the last chapter. This story and the one after it is going to be leading up to my main serious called $igns of the Zodic I just wanted to try out this story explaining the background first. I'd like to thank kitcool and Miss Dedodakes for your reviews and support. You guys are awesome!!

_.Alfea. _

Nikashi opens her eyes to find Ms. Faragonda sitting on her bed.

"How are you feeling, dear?"

"Like I got hiit back a truck, I feeel like crap."

She smiled it's a good thing the rookies from red fountain are competing and not the fairies, she thought. "The events for tonight are starting in 20 minutes, would you like some assistance?"

"Naw I'm fine." She tried to get up and found she was in a lot of pain trying to move.

"Well may'be a lit'tle biit.

_.Hall of Alfea._

"I feel awful Sky."

"She'll understand she just wanted your trust that was all." Sky hugged her.

"Hold up, Sky how do you know Nikashi like that?" Musa sensed something in Sky's words.

Looking guilty as he shook his head. "Nothing, you'll see."

In a corner Tecna saw the 3 girls who were in the woods earlier. Or at least what looked like them and a few boys she hasn't seen before in RF uniforms. One boy wore jean attire, a bandana around his neck, and huge sunglasses that covered half his face. They were all talking except the boy. He would glance over every once in a while and smile at them but that was it. He even laughed with the rest of the group when the black girl said something to the Indian boy. But other than that he seemed to be waiting for something. Layla came downstairs a few minutes later, wearing an ace bandage around her neck. The girls went to her to ask how she was doing.

"Pretty good for the most part, it just hurts a little when I turn my head."

"You might want to be careful with that." Tecna said. "Do you have any recollection of what happened at all?"

"Not really, Tecna. Why?"

Musa intervened. "Nothing much."

As Tecna rolled her eyes to the ceiling. She caught sight of Nikashi who suddenly appeared on the balcony overlooking downstairs. She swayed a little looking unsteady. Then she proceeded to climb amongst the railing. One of the girls stood up.

"Nikashi!!! You better not!!!"

The boy with the huge sunglasses jumped up and in that same instant a Hispanic girl gave a cry and banged her fist on the ground the entire room with was as large as a ballroom. The room shook and everyone hit the floor hard, the boy slid to a stop on his knees just in time to catch her. She hugged him then glared at the girl with the red-headed curls.

_: Lita what are doing, you know we are not supposed to do that here-:_

_: Well I wasn't going to let you hurt yourself again. You still aren't recovered. And another thing why do you choose to go jumping off of things while wearing a__ skirt__ anyway:_

Twisting her hips her yellow pleats whoosing back and forth. _: C'est qui donde vouz? Who are you to judge, chica? You are a warrior and you __never__ wear pants. :_

Tecna who just recently learned about Nikashi's thought speak had started picking up on every word they said. She couldn't speak it as strongly or as she could hear or even read it (thoughts). She looked over at the group of kids she didn't know and _they_ were watching the two girls. Considering the fact that no words were being exchanged, she knew they could either read or hear every word without effort. Tecna was willing to bet they were better at this than her, since they seemed to know each other.

_:Damare baka-shi's!!!!!:_

Tecna was startled by the sudden out burst and startled even more to discover 'mirror boy' looking at her.

When he turned away suddenly, Tecna paid more attention starting to take notice of him blushing. _Hmm. Now if only she could somehow try to read his mind. _However when she found that she could not she became curious.

_What was wrong?_

Suddenly the boy rubbed his eyes, and in doing so the sunglasses rose off of his face revealing an oddly shaped scar. It took only two seconds for Tecna to realize where she had seen that scar been before…

_A flash of light stopped Nikashi from getting to Bloom, a young man in a RF uniform blocking the distance between the two females.. Dark eyes… hair… thick accent… and a crescent moon scar under the right eye…_

Tecna's eyes widened, Nikashi merely glanced at her and smirked. _She's fi'gured it out._

Flora looked over at her in a concerned manner.

"Alright everyone listen up." Cordatora said calling everyone's attention. " I'd like to start announcing the new students."

"From Alfea we have… Fumi Lite." Applause rang as the black girl crossed her arms and lifted a leg at the knee. In an instant she transformed. Lilac colored hair (which was blond sandy blond before) and identical colored lips and eye shadow. She wore a shirt and skirt combination battle suit (shirt is like a 3 inch wide piece of cloth wrapped around the upper part of the body) the skirt stopping mid-thigh, and a lavender pair of glass stilettos. She had on tights as well but you could barely see them. Her were wings rounded. The entire outfit except for the tights was metallic.

Flora gasped

Layla still staring "They have Winx? I remember seeing them in forest yesterday."

Musa nodded.

Tecna understood now.

_She knew them the entire time. Her powers are obviously different from theirs, she's from a different planet. Of course they aren't human but they aren't fairies either they have no Winx this is just an appearance change like in the forest. Nikashi on the other hand really__** is**__ a fairy and the others girls are just playing the part. But why? They don't seem to be a threat at all. _

_: They are not :_

Tecna looked around but without turning her head to as not cause attention. She spotted Solar sitting on the window sill with another who looked like him. He nodded at her unspoken question and she relaxed..

Stella didn't care about the fact that these girls probably weren't supposed to have Winx it was the whole principle of the outfit. It rocked!!!

"Her Winx makes her like a firefly."

The other girls looked at her like she was insane for saying so. Fumi smiled at that, and cocked her head at Nikashi who made the entire room go dark. The skirt flickered like a candle and her stocking legs had candle flames on them (now that it was dark people could actually see them.) Her wings fluttered for special effect. She actually did look like a firefly, applause sounded throughout the room as the lights were put back on.

"Lita Lopez and Kara White."

The Hispanic girl and the White girl stepped forward. They then turned so that their backs were facing each other. Lita put her hands on her chest so that her elbows were sticking out, her leg bent at the knee and raised. She looked like a "walking h". Kara had her feet behind each other her hands together in a praying position.

Lita's hair was in a brown clip piled on her head and held in place. She had on a black skintight body suit with Fumi's dress style over it, only it was brown and the skirt came to the knees. She had armor plates on her breasts, elbows, shoulders and knees. They were gold. She had a single set of wings shaped like surfboards but half the size of them.

_: She look like a damn cockroach : The Indian boy thought._

_:Damare bako- shi!!: The hasty reply came._

_: My bad, dawg. :_

Earth oriented charms decorated her neck, ears, and hair. Sole less sandals on her feet were evident she was an earth Winx.

Kara dress was like the others. Her top was more like that of a bikini, her skirt was a wrap-around and to her ankles, sea-green and violet. She wore no shoes what so ever. Her long blond hair was in a French braid in the back. Her neck wrists as well as her hair was decorated in small seashells and shiny stones. Her wings were long and slender like those of a dragonfly.

"Excellent girls! And from Red Fountain we have... Skye Rider, Jason Dueng, and Rynn Walker."

The girls clapped loudly for their friends and Nikashi whistled loudly. The indian boy, an asian one long hair, and an elfboy who was blond and tall all took fighing stances then bowed in unison.

"Now for our stars students so far, why can't we have them come to the front?" Nikashi stepped forward boldly while th crowd was pushing a small boy forward his face beat red. Nikashi turned the lights off agian and the moon shone brightly giving light, revealing the moon Winx and a handsome boy in a purple RF uniform.

"Nikashi and... Kinomi Tey." The girls allgasped.

Minus one.


End file.
